


Colorful Flowers.

by orphan_account



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble of a prompt from phanfic on tumblr!<br/>'Prompt: with the color soulmate au, what if one day Dan is walking through a cemetery and he comes across a grave that the stone said the man (Phil) had died only a few days before, and as Dan is reading the grave, he suddenly sees colors.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful Flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> tw!!! suicide mention and major character death. i apologize once again if i destroy u.

Many people found reading to calm them. Others found calmness in music. Maybe even odd things, like rocking back and forth in the corner or doing a backflip. One thing that always calmed Dan down in this odd world was going for walks in a cementary. An odd world it was really - in this world, it was easy for some to find your soulmates. Once you had laid eyes on them, your whole world was color. But until than, all you see is black and white. That's exactly what Dan had seen most of his life. He was eighteen now and was getting tired of the colorless world he was seeing.  
That was exactly what was stressing him out at six in the morning. So he had walked out his parents front door and took a short walk to the cementary that was thankfully not to far away from the house. In a way, looking at gravestones calmed him. It was quiet, peaceful, no one was ever out weeping for their loved ones at this time of night. The only person Dan had ever seen was the grave cleaner who barely made a noise or acknowledged him. He was almost done with the small usual adventure he was having, just walking slowly now and looking at a few grave stones. He stopped to read one over.

"Rest In Peace.  
 Philip Michael Lester.  
 An angel gone to soon,  
 Who told us he was just tired."

"Suicide.." Dan whispered to himself. 'I wonder if his world was colorful - maybe it wasn't and that's why he had..  
Dan stood back up, brushing off his skinny black jeans. The yellow sun had started shining, making the blue sky -

_Wait._

Dan looked back down at the grave stone, which was now surrounded with colors.  
It had seemed as if each and every now colorful flower was screaming at him; _"this was once your soulmate."_

**Author's Note:**

> if u forgive me u can follow me on tumblr!! :D phantrashok.tumblr.com


End file.
